The Wiki Newspaper
New idea, kinda like the daily prophet from Harry Potter.. but in our community. RULES You are allowed to add to the newspaper. You are allowed to make suspections of someone. You cannot suspect someone of doing something WITHOUT proof (note that.) Do not make propaganda of someone because you don't like them. If you'd like to place an ad, place in the "ad" area. Banned people will not contribute, and if they were banned, the comment or comic that they made will be removed We don’t take biased/ prejudice comments or comics about other people, even if it is positive and will cause controversy. Like: Donald Trump is the worst president ever! <- that is not allowed because it will cause controversy and it is biased DAILY HEADLINE: PIG LOVER OVERTAKES HENRY HUDSON IN LEADERBOARD Since August 3rd, Henry and Spyro have taken power of the leaderboard, until today. Today, Pig Lover took over Henry Hudson with 20+ points, it is suspected there will be some action from Henry. ADS. Need a lawyer? As long as you are reasonable about your cases it is Free-GG4L Selling specially made sugar cane! Made purposely for editing a ton a day. Buyers are Yoda, 7 o'clock, SuperTalker, Henry Hudson, ComicsCreatorz, Pig Lover and Spyroclub1- Yoda Need a minecraft skin? Get a minecraft skin! Whether its your profile pic or a different image, send it right on down to my message wall! -Spyroclub1 Wanna know how to solve a rubik's cube? Ask me! -Spyroclub1 are you good at editing? Contact spacepuppy on discord or on his message wall for more details. Breaking News! The 2020 Elections have been canceled du to multiple people not wanting to go through more drama. Multiple people have already experienced this, as the Bureaucrat war happened in late October to early November. There is a way to get mod though! Henry Hudson has created a trivia competition on a live chat, on December 23, 2 days before Christmas. Go sign up for a chance on chat mod! Breaking the News! PL IS ACTUALLY CC GarfieldMN asks the community... Who is the leader of this newspaper thing? Honestly, I could... Replies from: Effja: No idea. Sorry. But I contributed the most! Just if that's what you wanted to know. BTW, SEE MY COMIC! LOL! GG:? P-dog: IDK GarfieldMN will be temporary editor until we do a vote Movies Spiderman into the spider verse ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ -space puppy Spiderman far from home ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️- spacepuppy Spiderman homecoming ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ -spacepuppy Star Wars: The Last Jedi ⭐️⭐️-bnb Contact Us Stop with the chaos!! Who would like to see YOUR own comment or ad get deleted or replaced without your permission? Please report to @GarfieldMN’s message wall!! We will solve it and put on this newspaper so YOU can keep track and see what is going on and why this is happening!! Something you don’t like? @GarfieldMN’s message wall! Explicit or inappropriate? GarfieldMN is always here! PIGLOVER RETIRED A COUPLE DAYS AGO On November 11, PigLoverGoComics retired from being an admin, but he will drop by every now and then. He posted something on disscussion, referring to EVERYONE on this wiki. He will be greatly missed by the community. He says he will drop in from time to time. SoundCloud CrossDoggo, a user and mod on this wiki, is an UNOFFICIAL DJ! Please check out his music! His Music Important (And sad) News Just recently, a member of the FANDOM staff (Rappy 4187) had deleted our CSS code for the snowfall effect. He had said that the SnowFall effect was not allowed. Recent News about New Editors Effja, a rising editor, has 600 edits at the moment. He does not want to be an admin or bureaucrat, contrary to the the popular belief. He is also about as new as GarfieldMN, and he feels a little annoyed that people are calling him 'new'. He also helped create the America Font for the Big Nate Comments Wiki. He is very helpful to this great, and getting better wiki. KellyTheGachaGirl, a new editor has come from the BNW. She is trying to make as many edits as she can. She wants to be a disscussions mod when she hits 1,000 edits, and hopes to be an an admin one day. "Can you guys join my wiki please? If you have no idea what its about and where to find it, go here: meow-playground.fandom.com/wiki/Meow_Playground_Wiki CrossDoggo vs PET Beloved editors PET and CrossDoggo both have over 6000 edits. CrossDoggo has been recently creeping up on PET in edits. Who will prevail?! Who will succeed?! NEW FAD: TOP 10 COMMENTERS A new fad has struck the wiki: Everyone is creating their own personalized lists of top 10 commenters! Daily comics ALL COMICS HAS BEEN DELETED BECAUSE IT WAS MADE BY CC Even though they were created by a person we don't like, they were still pretty good and we should give them credit on that. ~ Zach (I agree ~P-dog) Category:Community Activities Category:Wiki Newspaper